The present invention relates to an aircraft cockpit and more particularly to the arrangement of an instrument panel inside such a cockpit.
The invention is in the field of commercial aircraft for the transport of passengers and/or freight. A cockpit of such an aircraft is most frequently positioned in the nose cone of the aircraft and accommodates a flight station occupied by a pilot, optionally a co-pilot and/or a crew member such as an instructor for example. Inside the cockpit, the pilot and/or the co-pilot have available a full set of display screens and control means known in this document as an instrument panel.
The number of display screens in aircraft, or at least the display surface area, has a tendency to increase, leading naturally to an increase in the size of the instrument panels. The instrument panels thus have a tendency to become wider and wider, which results in a wider cockpit. This increasing cockpit width is detrimental when the outer aerodynamic shape of the nose cone of the aircraft is defined.
An aircraft instrument panel contains instruments having different standards and sizes, which are included in the instrument panel even if the structure required to incorporate this varied equipment is complex and therefore costly. The set of varied equipment is bulky and heavy, sensitive to vibrations and awkward to install and inspect.